


Misfits and Outcasts

by BritPrus8



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomad Genocide (Avatar), Airbending & Airbenders, Ba Sing Se, Surviving Air Nomads (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8
Summary: A oneshot that may turn into more. Depends how I feel.Air nomads not resident at the temples were few and far between at the time of the comet.Dorji’s great-father was one of them.Airbenders live on in Ba Sing Sae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Misfits and Outcasts

Dorji’s father had been the Air Nomads ambassador to the Earth Kingdom for a decade before his passing. As his father had been, and his father before him. That was where the hereditary line of Air Nomad ambassadors ended. With Dorji’s great-grandfather Tshering, who had become the ambassador only two years before Sozin’s comet. Aged only 16 and already a Master Tshering had been an air bending prodigy. He had originally been sent to study with the previous ambassador before returning to either the temples or his journeys. But then Ambassador Dargye had fallen ill. Forcing Tshering to take over the man’s duties as he fought in vain for recovery. Ambassador Dargye had died alongside his kin in the temples. And thus, Tshering had taken up his position. Unlike Dorji’s father and grandfather, both of whom had gotten themselves assassinated in the name of politics, Tshering had been sensible. He had encouraged the Earth King to keep up the war, but he had never interfered himself. On second thoughts perhaps Tshering had simply been a true Air Nomad.

Unlike Dorji. Dorji who, while able to air bend and entirely descended from those Airbenders residing in Ba Sing Sae when the Fire Nation attacked, had never even left the inner circle. Dorji who believed that the Fire Lord and his Generals deserved to have the air sucked out of their lungs for what they had done. For the war they had propagated for almost a century now. Dorji was not a true air nomad. But none of them were now. There had been less than 20 individuals within the walls of Ba Sing Sae at the time of the comet. Over half of those had been members of the ambassador’s retinue alongside a singular family of three brothers, their wife and their two youngest children who had yet to be given over to the temples for training. Their next babe had been the first to not have been born in one of the nun’s temples since they were erected. Their now eldest the first to have been raised by his parents. To have been trained by them. To have never left the walls of his birthplace.

Dorji was the leader of just less than 700 now. More than had ever resided in the Southern Air Temple. Their continued safety rested in the hands of their very opposites the Earth Kingdom. Dorji’s father had attempted to stop Long Feng from overtaking the kingdom. That had been his doom, and threatened their very existence. Dorji’s grandfather had attempted to ensure that the citizens of Ba Sing Sae would know of the war, that they would understand the threat posed by the Dragon of the West. He had been murdered because of that. Dorji would not make the same mistake as his ancestors. They were the last of their kind, no matter how lacking they now were. Dorji would not allow his people to die out.

There was no war in Ba Sing Sae.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope everyone enjoyed this. Dunno if this will turn into a series or not.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
